


Granger and Silvanna - but at University

by BeachBunny



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Party, Mobile Legends but at University, Party, University, character cameos, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: An alternate universe where Mobile Legends characters are at University. It's a Gravanna heavy fic.Chapter 1: Granger and Silvanna meet-cuteChapter 2: Alucard's not having fun at his PartyChapter 3: Why does everyone want a piece of Granger?Chapter 4: When Silvanna wore something sexy for Granger...Chapter 5: Silvanna's BirthdayChapter 6: Wake Up Call (Rating: Explicit!)
Relationships: Alucard/Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Guinevere/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Lancelot/Odette (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Moskov/Selena (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), claude/irithiel (mobile legends: Bang bang)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Mobile Games Fanfictions





	1. Granger and Silvanna meet-cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaki/gifts).



Granger shrugged on his leather jacket as he got up. He was so eager to leave this disaster of a group meeting. No one could agree to anything, not even a topic. 

“I’ve got to go.” he said bluntly. His teammates sighed as they made plans to meet up again. 

Granger gathered his books, and quickly turned to leave the library, but he bumped into something. Hard. Books scattered on the floor. 

His wasn’t the only one, as the girl he’d bumped into had the exact same problem. Her books and papers were strewn about.

They both bent down, gathering their things. Granger grabbed some of the papers and held them out to her. 

“Thanks,” she said. “You know, you should watch where you’re going.” 

“Yeah sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay.” the girl tossed back her blonde hair. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Granger’s eyes lingered on her, before he gave a polite nod and they parted ways.

***

Granger closed the door with a sigh. He tossed his keys on the dining table and was sorting out his things when he came across an A4 sized green notebook he didn’t recognize. Puzzled, he opened it. 

It was filled with neat handwriting that was obviously not his. 

He flipped through it, till he thought to look at the inside cover. A name was written there. 

_Silvanna Knight_

Granger puzzled over the book, till he finally made the connection. The silvery blonde girl he’d bumped into in the library. He’d obviously taken her book by accident, thinking it was his.

Now what? 

“What are you staring at?” his roommate Alucard asked, as he set up the Xbox in their living room. Granger showed him the book and explained what happened. 

“Silvanna Knight…” Alucard wrinkled his nose as he thought. “Oh yeah! I know her brother. Dyrroth Prince.” 

“Dyrroth Prince?” Granger echoed, thinking of the short messy-haired sour boy. “They don’t look anything alike.” 

“I dunno, different mothers or something.” Alucard shrugged. “I can call Dyrroth and see if he wants to pick up his sister’s book for her or something.” 

“Not likely,” Granger huffed. He knew how the boy didn’t really care for anything other than himself. “Call him and see if I can talk to her? I’ll give the book back to her somewhere at Uni.”

Alucard dialled the number.

“Hey, man!” he said cheerily. “I found one of your sister’s books. She must have dropped it by accident. Is she there? Can I talk to her?”

Granger heard grumbling on the other side. Alucard listened for a while, then passed the phone to him. 

“Have fun.” he winked, turning back to the Xbox.

“Hello?” A feminine voice came on the line. 

“Hi.” Granger stammered. “Err, I’m Granger. The guy you bumped into today at campus? I found one of your notebooks with me, the green one? I must have accidentally picked it up.”

There was a “who?” and then a pause, “Oh, leather jacket?”

Granger glanced at the soft black leather jacket he was still currently wearing. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Oh, thank god!” her voice breathed. “I thought I lost it!”

“Yeah no, well, it’s with me.” Granger said awkwardly.

“Can I pick my book up from you tomorrow? Say, at Mossenia cafe?” 

“Sure. Around 3pm?”

“Sounds great.”

***

One coffee together turned into two, as they started swapping stories. Turns out Silvanna was on the debate team, and the notes she’d prepared for next week’s debate was in this notebook. She’d freaked out when she got home and tried to look up her notes… only to find out she couldn’t find them.

She brightened up when Granger mentioned he knew Dyrroth - yes, he was her half-brother, hence they had taken different surnames. She’d managed to persuade Dyrroth to move in with her when he got accepted by Moniyan University. 

He in turn shared about how he decided to minor in music, having picked up a love for violins since he was a kid. He never had siblings, but he had known his friend and current roommate Alucard for half his life, to the point that they were basically like brothers.

Or, sometimes taking care of Alucard felt like he already has a child, he adds, as they both laughed. 

Granger jumped when he glanced at his watch; they’d been talking for over 3 hours, and he needed to get home. It was his turn to make dinner tonight. 

He paused awkwardly, not really wanting to leave.

“My..” he burst out. “Err, as in… Alucard’s having a little house party this weekend. Do you want to come? Your brother’ll probably be there.”

“A party?” Silvanna said, pausing for a moment. “I don’t really do parties actually.”

“Me neither.” Granger grinned. “Want to hide in a corner and raid our wine collection?”

“Sure.” Silvanna smiles back. “It’s a date.”


	2. Alucard's not having fun at his Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard just wants a little private space in his house. Why can't he get it?

Alucard was not happy. 

The party was pretty good, he’d won at beer pong and a couple of card games. He didn’t manage to out drink Cecilion, but that’s okay, no one ever managed to out drink Cecilion (he had this way of making loads of beer disappear without effort, it was like Cecilion had magic or something). 

But now, the party was winding down. Most people were way too buzzed and had either ended up going home, or passed out somewhere or were pairing up and disappearing into corners. Claude and Irithiel were curled up on the couch, ignoring a snoring Hayabusa on the other couch. And he’d spotted Moskov and Selena disappearing into the bathroom. He wasn’t too bothered but… 

She wasn’t here. 

He and Miya had only been dating for 4 months but they had this undeniable spark. Every day he didn’t see her was a day wasted, in his opinion. 

Tonight she’s said she had a group project to finish. He was okay with that. But she’d promised him she’d be here 2 hours ago, and there’s still no sign of her.

He wandered into the kitchen, dumping coke cans into the bin and wiping down the counter for a lack of something better to do. He’d just pulled out a doughnut from the fridge when she’d finally walked in. 

“Miya!” He cried, mouth full of sweet pastry. 

She laughed, dropping her bag on the floor. 

“Sorry babe,” she apologised with a kiss. “It ran so much later than I thought it would.”

He returned the kiss as they finished bites of the doughnut together. Alucard quirked his brow. “I know one way you can make it up to me.” 

Grabbing her hand, she giggled as he pulled her towards his bedroom, all thoughts forgotten until…

“Gusion? Guinevere?”

Ugh. The couple were making out on his bed, and they didn’t even seem embarrassed. In fact, they ignored him and continued making out.

Whatever. Alucard pulled Miya into Granger’s room. Arg. Odette and Lancelot had already commandeered the spot, trading kisses and drunken compliments. 

In his drunken state of mind, Alucard wandered out, still holding Miya’s hand, wondering where to go. 

Aha! 

He spotted the little supply closet. He and Granger had used it to store extra stuff that didn’t go anywhere else, like winter clothes, and it also hid their wine collection. In fact, Alucard and Miya had hidden in there a couple of times to make out. Perfect. He opened the door…

Only to find Granger already inside, kissing a blonde girl as they sat on the white rug. They broke apart when they heard the door open, looking at the intruders.

“Eh?” was drunken Alucard’s very eloquent response. Miya peeked her head in. “Who’s dat?” 

Granger glanced at his roommate, his arms still around the blonde girl. “This is Silvanna. Dyrroth’s sister, remember?” 

Alucard wrinkled his nose. He couldn’t remember a Silvanna right now. 

“Well, get out.” he said brusquely. 

“No.” was Granger’s reply.

“Granger, c’monnnn.” Alucard begged. Granger looked at Alucard and Miya, then back at Silvanna. 

“Hmm… no.” 

“C’mon, Alucard.” Miya pulled his hand, obviously sensing that they were fighting a losing battle. 

“Ugh, fine! But you owe me one!” Alucard said, annoyed.

Granger’s response to him was to get back to kissing the girl again, while giving Alucard the middle finger.


	3. Why does everyone want a piece of Granger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvanna tries to deal with jealousy.

[Cover art: @athena.arttt](https://www.instagram.com/athena.arttt/)

[Also available on Wattpad.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/231258840-granger-and-silvanna-but-at-university)

***

THUMP!

Silvanna brushes the fringe out of her face as she watches the javelin she threw land some metres away in the field.

“Not bad, Knight.” comes Moskov’s voice from behind her. “But watch this!”

Silvanna turns as she sees Moskov running, then hurling his javelin in the air. It flies in a perfect arc and lands, predictably, a lot further than Silvanna’s javelin.

Typical. She’s glad the men’s and women’s javelin events are separated by gender. She would never win if she competed against Moskov.

“Wanna go again?” Moskov asks, jogging up behind her.

“Hmm, maybe later. I need to stretch out.” Silvanna rotates her ankles on the pretense of warming up, when really, the corners of her eyes are watching out for some people coming up.

She spies a brunette with a little lock of white fringe, jogging by, coming into her line of vision. Granger. She pretends to stretch out a little more.

Her beau (boyfriend? lover? secret liaison??) is on the track and field team. No surprise there, Granger’s 100m dash is unparalleled. She sees him now, as the track and field team are warming up. He’s jogging together with a girl with incredibly long blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, both of them laughing over something.

Silvanna tries not to be jealous, she knows Layla is just a friend. But it’s rather annoying when everyone seems to want to talk to Granger all the time. She thinks Granger is really handsome. Ugh, but why must everyone else think that too?

“Are you gonna come train with me?” Moskov asks again. “Or are you gonna keep ogling him?”

“What?” Silvanna answers a little too quickly. “What are you talking about?”

“Please,” Moskov smirked. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you disappearing into a closet with loverboy at that party.”

“It was a room.” Silvanna says indignantly, as they go to collect their javelin sticks. Moskov grins in victory. “Anyway, you’re one to talk. I know about you and Selena.... I thought she only has time for handsome guys?” Silvanna teases. Moskov rolls his eyes, but that seems to shut him up.

“Heyy!” a voice cuts in. “Can I get a picture of you guys for the student union website?”

Silvanna turns, and sees a silver-blonde guy in an orange hoodie. She’s seen him before, a freshman just like her brother, but she doesn’t know his name. He was holding a camera pointing at her.

“Uhh, I guess?” Silvanna says. Moskov nods and shouts at a couple of others nearby also on the javelin team, “Oi! Picture time!”

They gather and smile for a few pictures as the guy excitedly snaps away. He nods as he scrolls through the photos, while they disperse.

“Hey!” he suddenly looks up, “Aren’t you that girl who’s with Granger?”

Wait, how many people saw them go into that room at that party?

“Alucard and Granger and I always hang out!” He holds his hand out. “I’m Harith. I knew Alucard, then that’s how I knew Granger. They’re kind of a package deal.”

“Cool, I’m Silvanna.” Silvanna shakes Harith’s hand, trying not to sound too nosy. “How long have you known them?”

“A couple of years. Oh there he is!”

They look around, and see Granger in sight again. This time, a cheerleader in a red and white tank top and black short shorts is with him, as she laughs and chats excitedly. Silvanna’s heart sinks as she watches them.

“Ohh, Lesley! They used to be close!” Harith says smiling, before he suddenly realizes he should probably have not said that. Silvanna keeps her face neutral though she feels sour inside.

“They’re probably just friends.” Harith tries to add unnecessarily, just as Lesley throws her head back and laughs loudly, hitting Granger’s arm playfully.

Silvanna forces a smile. “Hey Harith, did you want to take a photo of Alucard? The sword fighting team is training over there.” she points over to the guys and girls jostling with their foam swords.

“Good idea!”

Harith waves Silvanna goodbye as he walks over to the sword fighting team. All Silvanna wants to do is to go over and put her arms around Granger or kiss him in public or something. But she knows it wouldn’t be a good idea. And Granger’s allowed to have friends, even if they’re friends who seem to want to be more than just friends. She and Granger should settle it in private, if they even had anything to settle.

Silvanna picks up her javelin instead, working on her throw again.

A while later, Silvanna brushes the sweat off her face as glances up to spot Granger. It looks like the track and field team are done with training, as he’s now changed into a red hoodie. Lesley is chatting with him again, patting Granger’s shoulder. As Silvanna watches, Alucard and another guy in a red hoodie go over to chat to them, red-hoodie-guy draping an arm around Granger.

It’s almost like everyone wants a piece of Granger, she thinks, half-amused.

Lesley swishes the long braid out of her face and says goodbye to the guys, giving each one a hug. She lingers a little longer with Granger, then sways off to join the other cheerleaders.

Harith is nearby taking photos of a purple haired girl while she shoves a giant dragon mascot on a stick at a boy with bushy eyebrows, proceeding to explain to him how to parade it around without the tail getting tangled.

“This is the way of the Great Dragon.” she explains.

“Cool.” Harith scribbles some notes.

“Hey, Luo Yi. Take a picture for me and my friends, will you?” Harith hands his camera over to the girl with purple hair. She nods as Harith calls Alucard, Granger and the red-hoodie-guy over.

“Hey! We should take a picture together!”

The four of them pose for the camera, Harith and Alucard with throwing up victory signs. The other guy also smiles and poses, but Granger awkwardly faces away, looking off into the distance.

Moskov cups his hands at his mouth. “Oi Silvanna’s boyfriend, look at the camera!”

Granger finally turns his face to look at the camera just as Luo Yi snaps the picture.

Silvanna wished she could capture that moment when Lesley realized what Moskov said, and whirled around towards Silvanna in shock.

It gets even better when Granger looks at Silvanna later, a shy smile on his face.

***


	4. Chapter 4: When Silvanna wore something sexy for Granger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvanna surprises Granger in bed with something sexy.

[ ](https://ibb.co/R4h8VWq)  
  


[Cover art: @tinda_20](https://www.instagram.com/tinda_20/)

Granger stepped out of the bathroom, pulling his sweatpants on, and grabbing his clothes to dump in the laundry basket.

He just about reached his bedroom door when he dropped his shirt. Annoyed, he bent down to pick them up, and that was when he heard her voice. She was obviously on the phone. But that wasn’t what made him pause.

What she said did.

“I’ve never worn something so sexy like this for him before!” Silvanna giggled.

Granger paused. Silvanna continued chatting, probably on the phone.

“I don’t know if he’ll like it.” she said.

Redness filled his face as he flushed. Sexy? Last week, she’d worn a sports bra with leggings, and he’d already felt his heart starting to race when he saw her.

(Well she was bending down, maybe that’s why he was feeling the heat.)

“I know, I know!” she laughed. “This is so naughty!”

He gaped.

Then he retraced his steps to the bathroom and walked back again. This time, Granger purposely coughed loudly when he came near the door.

“Oh, I gotta go!” he heard her hurriedly say, as he pushed the door open.

Silvanna was sitting up in his bed, but she was gripping the blanket till it covered everything but her head, from his angle.

“What are you doing?” he tried to ask casually as he came in, closing the door and tossing his clothes in the laundry basket.

“I… umm…” she bit her lip.

When she didn’t say anything more, he turned to face her fully. Her eyes were staring at his shirtless abs.

“What?” he smirked.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, as she blushed.

“I’ve got like… a super sexy outfit that I wanted to show you.” Silvanna said shyly.

“Oh?” Granger raised his left brow, hoping she didn’t hear the hitch in his voice.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, smiling shyly at him.

She usually wasn’t this shy? Maybe she needed a little help?

“Can I see it?” he said huskily, coming to the bed. Silvanna nodded.

Granger sat on the bed and slowly pulled back the blanket she was gripping….

To see her dressed in a pink cat onesie pajama.

“Surprise!” Silvanna yelled, laughing hard, letting her body fall backwards onto the pillows on the bed.

Granger rolled his eyes, trying to keep his face disapproving although he could feel the corners of his lips quirking up at watching her laugh.

“And, I’ve got another surprise.” Silvanna finally says when she stops laughing, “This one’s for you!”

She pulls out a larger blue bear onesie pajama and Granger groans.

“It’s cute!” she says, dangling it in front of him.

“No!”

“Okay, okay,” she concedes. “Wanna Netflix that racing movie you said you wanted to see?”

It’s some time later, when Granger admits to himself that the blue onesie he’s wearing is indeed comfortable. Silvanna managed to persuade him to wear it about halfway into the movie, when they’d stopped for a pee break.

Despite his grumbling, he kind of liked it. Of course, it helped that he was now lying on Silvanna’s lap while she stroked his hair. This was really comfortable. And he kind of did think the matching onesies looked cute.

But, y’know, he’d **never** admit any of this to her.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA Silvanna's such a troll.


	5. Chapter 5: Silvanna's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Silvanna's birthday but the men in her life aren't around to celebrate.

[ ](https://ibb.co/f4rfNpF)

[Cover art: @parfan.art](https://www.instagram.com/parfan.art/)

"I still can't believe you won't be here for my birthday." Silvanna sighs on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah." the boy on the other side says, boredly. "I've already been to all your other birthdays."

"But that's why! This will be the first one you'll miss!" Silvanna cried.

It would be her birthday in a week's time.

It would be really nice if her brother could celebrate with her, but Dyrroth was up North, attending an intensive one week course by Professor Hanzo, who happened to be in town.

It was a 3 hour drive from there back here, more if he took the bus (Dyrroth didn't have his licence yet, but don't say anything to him about that, he hates that).

"I'll be back after your birthday and we can go celebrate," Dyrroth droned. 

She could hear him tapping on his phone, perhaps he was playing a game. There was this weird game that everyone seemed to be obsessed with lately, Legends on Mobile or something like that. Everyone was asking her to download it but she couldn't be bothered.

"Oh okay, well, let me know when you're coming back and we can do something that night or the next day?" She said.

"Mhm."

"Dyrroth..." she said warningly.

"Yes ma'am,"

***

**Silvanna**  
Are you reaching yet?

**Granger**  
Soon

**Granger**  
Sorry I got held up 

"Stop texting already!" Silvanna sighed as she looked up.

Fanny is right in her face as she makes to grab Silvanna's phone. Silvanna just about manages to keep her phone out of Fanny's reach.

"Okay, okay!"

"Let's go play a round of billiards!"

One game of billiards turned to three rounds of darts, which turned into two rounds of shots, until Silvanna felt a buzz from her phone.

Ah! A text from Dyrroth!

**Dyrroth**  
Happy birthday sis!

**Silvanna**  
Thanks!

**Dyrroth**  
Gonna be a party tonight?

**Silvanna**  
Yeah a bunch of us are getting together

She thinks for a bit.

**Silvanna**  
Wish you were here

**Dyrroth**  
Yeah… well… 

**Dyrroth**  
See you when I see you

**Dyrroth**  
Will b soon anyway

**Silvanna**  
Love you!

**Dyrroth**  
Nyyehhhh

Silvanna tucked her phone back into her back pocket, spotting a familiar redhead in the crowd. 

She and Lesley had begun chatting ever since Lesley joined the student union campaign for better student transport fees.

It turns out that Lesley was pretty nice after all. And she also had a younger brother, Harley, who was in his freshman year. 

They'd pretty much bonded over their younger brothers. Lesley had confided that Harley was a smart kid but he was more interested in becoming a street magician than his studies.

Speaking of Lesley, the redhead was chatting with Layla, Clint, and a curly-haired boy over by the bar. She supposed the curly-haired boy must be Harley. 

They made their way to Silvanna.

"Silvanna!" Clint shoved his phone out, as she looked down at the unfamiliar game on his screen.

"Play a game with us? We need a fifth player!"

"Uhh, I don't play that." (Whatever that game is?)

"Oh... ok."

"Do you want to try?" Lesley offered.

Silvanna was pleasantly buzzed at this point, and the idea of trying to figure out how to play a new game right now when her brain wasn't really functioning was not appealing to her.

"I'm not too good at games. That's alright, you can play." Silvanna shrugged.

Clint turned to face the others. "Guess we can just match up with a random person. Layla, don't choose Helcurt again! You don't even know how to use Helcurt!"

"Fine, I'll tank." Layla rolls her eyes as they get back to their game.

Silvanna meanwhile, decides to pull out her phone and drunk text Granger for about the millionth time.

**Silvanna**  
Helluuuuu

**Granger**  
Lol

**Granger**  
Drunk?

**Silvanna**  
Just a liiiiiittle bit

**Granger**  
Be there soon :)

Just a liiiiiittle bit might be an over exaggeration? Oh well.

Silvanna played some more billiards, drank some more, and had a friendly debate with Freya on hackers and ethical hacking (they were both pretty drunk at this point, she couldn't tell how coherent they were. And she had no idea who won.).

Huh. Maybe sending another quick text to Granger would be a good idea.

She was in the middle of typing something when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're here!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Granger hugged her back, arms still tentative even though they've been dating for a while. He's still a little unused to touch.

"Yeah, I brought a present for you," he turned, so that Silvanna could see the figure hiding behind him. Her jaw dropped.

"Dyrroth?!"

"Hey sis." Dyrroth waved casually, as though he wasn't supposed to be at some dingy student accommodation some miles away. "Happy birthday."

Her mind whirred as she put the pieces together. Her boyfriend just drove six hours to pick up her brother, in time for her birthday?

She was speechless.

"You're here? But how?!" she cried as she gave the second man a hug.

"Eurghh," Dyrroth flailed helplessly. "No hugs!"

"It's my birthday, I make the rules here." She says bossily.

"Ugh. Well it's your birthday so first round's on you!" Dyrroth manages to get out of Silvanna's hug range and make for the bar. Silvanna turns back to the first man.

"So you... did you really drive all the way to pick him up?" she asked Granger. He shrugged his shoulders, looking like he didn't care and it wasn't a big deal. 

But Silvanna was touched.

"Thank you," she said softly as she hugged him a second time.

***

She was probably past her alcohol tolerance by now. But birthdays only come once a year, yeah? 

They'd toasted to her, they'd danced, they'd played some more darts.

"Wanna go outside?" Granger nuzzled into Silvanna's hair. She looked around.

Dyrroth was dancing with Angela, who had dyed her hair pink for the summer. Her other friends were also busy with games and chatting. They won't miss her for a bit.

"Okay!"

They step out into the cool air. Silvanna slings her arms around Granger.

Then promptly backs away and vomits in the bush.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit anticlimactic! But like, can you imagine Granger and Dyrroth stuck in a car together for 3 hours, and it's super awkward. Then Dyrroth is being insulting and Granger being like "I'm with your sister, deal with it." 😂😂😂
> 
> ***
> 
> Also, Layla best tank. 😂


	6. Chapter 6: Wake Up Call (Rating: Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvanna is still asleep. Granger finds a method to wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is rated Explicit and NSFW! Skip this chapter if you do not want to read.

[](https://ibb.co/xmPwr66)

Cover Art Credit: http://instagram.com/giacbk

***

Granger glanced at the clock. It was 12:45pm, and still no sign of Silvanna waking up.

Whenever she had a class or an activity going on, Silvanna would wake up a lot earlier than Granger, brisk and polished, with a coffee ready in her hand.

But whenever there wasn’t anything on, especially during the weekends… she had a tendency to sleep in. Like, really sleep in. Once, she slept all the way till 4pm and Granger had to shake her awake, concerned that she didn’t have any lunch.

Today was obviously one of those days.

It was already lunchtime, and Granger wanted to spend time with Silvanna today. 

Her cousins would be in town tomorrow for a vacation for the next few days, and she’d probably be spending most of her time catching up with them before they left.

Granger sighed and padded to his bedroom. There, completely covered under the duvet, except for a little space for breathing, was Silvanna. She hated the sun streaming in, and covering her head with the duvet ensured that the sunlight wouldn’t wake her up.

Granger came over and pulled back the top part of the duvet. “Silv?” He patted her shoulder. “Wake up.”

Her only response was to groan and roll onto her other side, facing away from Granger. He attempted again, sliding onto the bed, hovering over her. “It’s late,” he whispered into her ear.

“Nooo.” Silvanna murmured and adamantly rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillows.

Granger sighed, as he got on top of her, his knees alternating between her legs. “Honey,” he brushed her hair back, “It’s almost lunchtime. Aren’t you hungry?”

Her only response was to snuggle deeper into the pillows.

Granger ran his palm up and down her left shoulder, smirking when an idea formed in his mind. 

He slipped the strap of her camisole down her shoulder, slipping his hand past the fabric to massage her breast and nipple.

Silvanna made a moan of surprise, and Granger continued his ministrations. He shifted his weight on his left elbow, his right hand travelling down to slip into her satin shorts, bypassing her underwear, and reaching its destination.

Silvanna gasped as he started to circle her clit, feeling it get wetter. He nipped at her ear, kissing her neck as Silvanna muffled her moans in his pillow.

Then suddenly, he stopped.

“Granger…” she moaned.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, “Are you awake now?”

“Grangerrr!” she huffed more loudly, half-pleading, half in annoyance.

His laugh rumbled deep in his chest as he kissed her temple, his hands leaving her clit to explore the rest of her. He took his time kissing, touching and exploring every inch of her body.

Finally, finally, his hand slipped back between her legs. Silvanna responded, pushing back, her arse rubbing his member that was starting to tent through his clothes.

Granger gripped a fistful of her hair and pulled back gently so Silvanna’s face lifted off the pillow. 

“Alucard’s gone out so there’s no one else to hear you,” he whispered to her.

“Ahhh,” she moaned more loudly at that, as he released her, stroking the blonde hair mussed up by sleep.

Granger continued stroking her slit, imagining his mouth there. Suddenly, his fingers left her wet core as she pushed them away. Shifting, Silvanna wriggled her shorts and underwear off her legs, flinging it across the room.

Getting the picture, Granger fumbled as he pulled down his own drawstring pants and underwear, glad that he wasn’t wearing his tight jeans. His member sprang free, as he fumbled for a condom inside his bedside table. Ripping off the foil, he rolled it down his cock before guiding it back to her core.

It was a tight fit, so he went slow. Silvanna reached back to stroke him as they slowly fit his cock into her warmth, her knees spreading wider. They paused for a moment, Granger kissing her neck till she began moving.

“Okay?” he whispered.

“Okay,” she replied, starting to move faster. Granger took over, driving himself into her as she cried out in ecstasy.

“It’s so good,” she gasped.

They moved as one, both moaning in desire. Granger felt himself coming close, quickly pulling out and flipping her over. Now on her back, he pulled down the camisole she was still wearing to suck on one nipple, then the other. 

Silvanna squealed then moaned as he paid attention to each nipple, flicking his tongue over each one. Leaving a trail of wet kisses, he moved downwards till he reached her slit. 

His tongue flicking out, she cried out as he licked a stripe up her clit, and began devouring her.

“Oh, oh god,” she begged as he licked and teased her folds, her hands coming down to grip his hair. Her eyes opened to drift downwards, only to see him staring at her, his eyes intense.

The feeling of seeing them watching each other while he was down there was so overwhelming that Silvanna clamped her eyes shut again, embarrassed, one hand flying to her face to cover the blush spreading across her cheeks. She swore she could feel him smile.

Embarrassment aside, she could feel something else start to build. “Please Granger, please.” she begged.

His response was to push two fingers inside her, and she squealed as they started to move faster. Silvanna was almost there, almost… but...

“Let go, princess,” Granger said in his deep voice, his tongue pausing from her slit. “I’ve got you.”

And with that she came with a cry, riding out her orgasm.

They stayed like that for a moment, till she came down. Granger slipped his fingers out, crawling back on top of her, as their tongues met.

When she was ready, he slipped his cock back into her. The wetness made it easy, and she mewled as she kissed his neck, her hands and legs circling him. They began to move again, and Granger felt his pleasure build.

“I’m close,” he whispered into her ear. Her answering moan made him stifle his as she wriggled, her hands running up and down his biceps.

Granger thrust a couple more times before he came, emptying his cum in the condom. They both sagged against the mattress, Silvanna still kissing his shoulders and his neck and his cheeks, anywhere she could reach. Granger turned his head so their lips could meet.

“That’s not a bad wake-up call,” Silvanna said sleepily to his neck.

Granger’s deep laugh rumbled in his chest.

***


End file.
